Tetaplah Bersamaku
by Din-din.Hasan
Summary: Menceritakan kehidupan Sakura yang ingin membuat teman semasa kecilnya kembali bersinar di atas pangung dengan memainkan lagi pianonya. Tapi dia malah terjebak dalam sebuah cinta yang sangat rumit. "Aku harus merelakannya." "Tetaplah bersamaku." Dan orang ketiga mulai muncul di antara mereka berdua. Bad Summary. Please, RnR. But Don't Flame.


**Tetaplah Bersamaku  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1  
**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: T, Indonesian**

 **Genre: Friendship**

 **Pair: Sakura H., Shikamaru N., Ino Y.,  
**

 **.**

 **Semua karakter yang ada disini milik MK.**

 **Saya cuma minjem bentar.**

 **.**

 **WARNING : OOC, AU, CERITA ABAL, GAJE, NGEBOSENIN, TYPOS, DKK (Semoga aja ngak).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama author yang satu ini. Saya membawa fic baru lagi nih /bukannya terusin fic yang lain malah buat yang baru lagi/ Hahahaha, gomen-gomen. Lagi ada ide soalnya. Dan fic ini terinspirasi dari anime Shingatsu Wa Kimi no Uso.  
**

* * *

 **HAPPY READING ^_^ .**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

 **Sreeek.**

"Tidak ada di sini."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap

 **Sreeek.**

"Juga tidak ada di sini."

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

 **Sreeek.**

"Hei."

"Hei."

"Hei."

"..."

"Mou, kau tak mendengarkanku."ucapku kesal kepadanya yang telah mengabaikanku.

"Diamlah."dan hanya seperti itu tanggapannya dengan ekspresinya yang begitu datar.

"Kau selalu seperti ini, sendirian."kataku sembari melangkah mendekatinya.

Dia sedang berada di suatu tempat yaitu kelasnya, duduk tenang di kursinya padahal bel pulang telah berbunyi 2 jam yang lalu. Dia sungguh sangat mengesalkan, selalu saja membuatku merasa khawatir.

"Ayolah, hidup cuma sekali. Dan kau, selalu saja murung seperti itu. Hah, kau memang tak memiliki semangat hidup."aku mulai duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengannya.

"Hn."

"Dasar, nanas jelek."

.

.

.

* * *

Hai, perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno kelas XI semester 1. Kalian tahu orang yang sedang mengacuhkanku nama lengkapnya Shikamaru Nara kelas XI semester 1. Kami seumuran tapi beda kelas itu dikarenakan setiap tahunnya selalu saja ada pergantian kelas dan kebetulan kami tak pernah sekelas.

Dia hanyalah tetanggaku sekaligus teman masa kecilku. Jadi, setiap hari yang kulewati selalu ada dirinya. Membuatku terlalu mengenal dirinya bahkan aku juga sangat mengenal seluk beluk keluarganya. Dulu, ketika kami kecil aku sangat mengaguminya, dia terlalu bersinar ketika sedang berada di atas panggung yang sedang memainkan piano. Membuatku juga tak mau kalah sehingga aku memutuskan untuk bisa bersinar sepertinya, menjadi orang yang tulus.

Tapi sinarnya menghilang ketika dia tak bisa lagi memainkan pianonya. Semenjak itu pula dia mulai menutup diri dan menjadi orang lain di mataku. Aku sungguh tak tahu kenapa, mungkin karena kaasannya telah meninggal. Jika tousannya selalu saja sibuk bekerja.

Dan semenjak itu, sinarnya terus meredup, semakin meredup sampai dia dimakan oleh kelamnya kegelapan. Karena itu, aku selalu berusaha untuk terus menemaninya agar dia tak merasa kesepian atau tak dibutuhkan lagi di dunia ini. Dia bahkan terlihat seperti raga yang tak memiliki jiwa, dia hidup tapi tak memiliki arah. Sungguh, sungguh jangan seperti itu. Aku lebih suka Shikamaru yang dulu.

.

.

.

* * *

"Hei, liburan musim panas kau ingin kemana?" tanyaku ketika kami telah berjalan menuju rumah sekarang. Aku mulai menunjukkan senyum tulus yang ku miliki sembari terus menatapnya.

"Itu bahkah masih lama."aku sudah tahu. Dia tak ingin apa pun bahkan siapa pun. Yang hanya dia inginkan adalah kesendirian. Keluarlah Shika, keluarlah dari kegelapan itu jangan engkau semakin terperosok masuk. Sungguh aku tak pernah menyukai hal ini.

"Lama? Tinggal 1 bulan lagi."walau pun hatiku berteriak tak karuan tapi tetap saja mimik wajahku selalu menunjukkan adanya kecerian. Aku tak berbohong tentang hal itu karena aku ingin melewati hari-hariku dengan penuh keceriaan tanpa adanya kegelapan. Aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Hn."

"Hah, selalu saja seperti itu. Lihat, tak ada kilau di matamu."kataku sembari berjalan mundur dan mendahuluinya untuk bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Benar sekali, dulu saat kami masih kecil matanya selalu saja bersinar walau dia diperlakukan kejam oleh kaasannya, ibu yang melahirkannya. Dia selalu saja tak ada waktu untuk bermain ketika aku selalu mencoba mengajaknya. Barulah dia bisa bermain saat kaasannya memeriksa kesehatannya di rumah sakit.

"Mataku tidak berkilau karena berwarna coklat kehitaman."ucapnya datar. Kau tahu? Dulu matamu begitu berkilau sampai kau membuatku tergerak untuk bisa berkilauan sepertimu.

"Matamu tidak berkilauan, seharusnya matamu itu berkilauan. Berkilauan."kami mulai berhenti berjalan. Dan aku masih tetap kukuh dengan pendirianku bahkan aku mengatakannya terlalu bersemangat.

"Iya, matamu berkilauan. Aku yakin kalau segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarmu penuh dengan warna."ucapnya setelah sekian detik termenung. Benarkah? Berarti aku berhasil menjadi sepertimu. Sama persis sepertimu. Kau tahu, dulu ketika orang melihatmu mereka akan kagum dengan sinar yang kau miliki dan juga warna kehidupan yang selalu terdengar setiap kali kau memencet tuts-tuts piano.

Setelah sekian lama kami terdiam dan berhenti di sini kami mulai lagi melangkah untuk sampai di rumah.

"Shika... Shika... Kau ingin menonton pertunjukan musik tidak?"tak ada bosan-bosannya aku mengajaknya bicara walau terkadang aku diacuhkan tapi itu tak membuatku lantas menyerah karena dia adalah inspirasi terbesarku untuk bisa sampai di titik ini. Jadi, aku akan berusaha untuk terus mengajaknya juga berada di titik yang sama.

Soal pertujukan, itu real adanya. Aku tak pernah merencanakan hal itu. Mungkin saja ini adalah jalan yang nantinya akan membuatnya kembali seperti semula.

"Tidak."dengan cepat dia menjawab. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dengan kelakuannya ini yang terlalu menutup diri dan tak membiarkan siapa pun untuk masuk. Sudah ku bilang aku tak suka, pokoknya aku tak suka.

"Mou, ayolah. Aku harus menonton temanku di sana. Tapi aku tak punya teman untuk diajak ke sana. Lagi pula kau kan suka musik."ketika mengatakan mou aku mengembungkan pipiku kesal. Sebenarnya aku bisa menonton pertunjukan itu bersama teman-temanku yang lain. Tapi, aku ingin Shika lebih terlihat hidup, bukan seperti mayat berjalan.

"Aku tak mau."lagi-lagi dia menolak ajakanku. Dasar, Nanas menyebalkan.

"Kalau begitu aku tak akan lagi mau berbicara denganmu."kataku pura-pura kesal sembari mempercepat langkahku. Hah, bahkan aku harus berpura-pura menjadi gadis manja hanya untuk mengajaknya keluar dari sarangnya (?).

"Ck, merepotkan. Baiklah."

"Yatta."akhirnya. Rasa senang sekaligus bangga karena berhasil mengajaknya keluar terpancar jelas di mataku dan juga ekspresiku. Karena selama ini dia hanya terus mengurung dirinya di kamarnya. Sekolah, setelah itu dia pulang dari sekolah lansung pergi ke rumah untuk mengurung diri sampai esok pagi. Bahkan di malam hari rumahnya sangat gelap, aku tahu dia sengaja tak menghidupkan lampunya.

Akhirnya kami telah sampai di depan rumah Shikamaru.

"Sampai jumpa. Oh ya, bagaimana dengan tousanmu..."

"Dia pergi bekerja."katanya cepat untuk memotong pembicaraanku. Aku tahu bahkan sangat tahu, aku terlalu mencampuri urusan yang akan membuatnya sakit jika mengingat hal itu. Maafkan aku Shika. Tapi aku hanya ingin kau mengingat bahwa kau masih memiliki keluarga. Eh, sekarang dia malah nyelonong pergi tampa menyampaikan sepatah kata pun kepadaku.

"Shika aku ingin kau mengajariku beberapa mata pelajaran, aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam."kataku sedikit berteriak agar dia mendengarnya. Walau pun seperti itu dia sangat jenius, bahkan tanpa belajar hanya dengan mendengarkan penjelasan guru dan poof dia mengingat semuanya.

"Aku sibuk."selalu saja menolak.

"Tapi aku akan tetap pergi, aku akan ke rumahmu nanti malam."hah, dia malah tak menghiraukanku dan telah menghilang di balik pintu rumahnya. Aku mulai berjalan ke arah rumahku yang tepat bersebrangan dengan rumahnya.

"Tadaima."kataku sedikit lesu. Sebenarnya hidupku ini seperti kaset yang terus diputar-putar setiap hari. Walau jika di sekolah tak sama, hanya ketika aku bersama Shika. Tak ada perkembangan dari sikapnya dan selama ini yang ku lakukan hanyalah sia-sia. Bukannya aku mengeluh, hanya saja aku merasa telah gagal menjadi teman masa kecilnya.

"Okaeri. Sakura jika kau ingin ke rumah Shikamaru, kaasan ingin menitipkanmu sesuatu."

Kaasanku adalah ibu rumah tangga, namun dia hanya bekerja jika ada tawaran seperti membuat kue, misalnya. Kaasan bilang dari pada dia merasa bosan seharian di rumah, lebih baik dia melakukan hal itu. Sama seperti yang ingin kaasan titipkan padaku, bahkan aku terlalu hafal dengan hal itu. Sebuah kotak makanan untuk Shika.

"Iya kaasan."kataku kembali tersenyum. Sudahlah, mungkin aku akan berhasil 1 bulan lagi atau 2 bulan lagi bahkan sampai 50 tahun lagi, yang jelas aku akan terus berusaha. Shikamaru tunggu aku.

Setelah itu aku mulai melangkah ke arah tangga karena kamarku berada di atas, sama seperti letak kamar Shikamaru. Jadi, aku selalu bisa memperhatikannya dari sana, apalagi rumah kita berseberangan.

Dan jika hari sudah malam, inilah waktuku untuk pergi ke rumah Shika dengan membawa peralatan belajarku dan juga tak lupa membawa kotak makanan untuk kami yang telah ku taruh semuanya di dalam tas. Yup, aku membawa dua, untukku dan yang satunya lagi untuk Shika. Karena aku tahu, dia paling benci saat makan sendirian, bahkan dia lebih memilih kelaparan dari pada makan sendirian. Aku tak tahu sejak kapan hal itu terjadi, mungkin saat kaasannya mulai sakit-sakitan sampai membuatnya meninggal. Walau aku tak tahu detailnya tapi aku merasakan hal tersebut. Karena dia tak pernah bercerita apa pun sekedar untuk membagi semua beban yang ada di pundaknnya bahkan dia pendam luka itu sendiri.

"Kaasan aku pergi."teriakku sembari memakai alas kaki lalu membuka pintu rumahku untuk bisa keluar dari sini.

 **Sreeeekkk.**

Gelap. Itu yang ku lihat setelah membuka pintu. Dia, bahkan selalu tidak menghidupkan lampu rumahnya saat malam. Hah, aku mulai menghela nafas lalu melangkah mendekat ke arah rumahnya, dengan terlebih dahulu menutup semua pintu yang telah ku buka.

 **Ting...tong...**

Pencetku pada bel yang terletak di pagar rumahnya berulang-ulang kali sampai dia membukanya.

"Shika."teriakku dengan kencang tak lupa terus memencet bel. "Shika."teriakku sekali lagi.

Beberapa menit barulah...

"Merepotkan."dia akhirnya muncul di pintu rumahnya yang telah terbuka lebar dengan kondisi yang sedikit berantakan.

"Sudahlah cepat sedikit."kataku dengan nada dan ekspresi yang terlihat kesal. Sebenarnya aku tak kesal sama sekali kepadanya, hanya saja aku ingin membuatnya sedikit sadar bahwa seharusnya dia tidak menyia-nyiakan apa yang dia punya bukan malah mengharapkan apa yang telah tiada.

"Dasar cerewet."gumannya sembari membuka pintu pagar.

"Shika, hari telah malam. Kau tak menghidupkan lampu rumahmu? Bagaimana jika aku tiba-tiba rabun ketika belajar dalam keadaan gelap gulita?"kataku sembari melangkah meninggalkannya lalu membuka pintu rumahnya tanpa pamit atau pun bilang. Karena aku telah menganggap rumahnya sebagai rumahku sendiri jadi tak masalah, walau pemilik rumahnya saja tak pernah mengatakan hal itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau menghidupkannya."ancam Shikamaru.

"Ya...ya...ya..."kataku tak menghiraukannya lalu bergegas memencet tombol lampu di ruang tamu dan foila keadaan tiba-tiba terang.

Sekarang tatapan tajam telah tertuju kepadaku tapi aku malah dengan santai duduk di sofa yang ukurannya lebih panjang dari pada yang lain dan menaruh tasku di atas meja. Mencari kotak makanan dan membukanya.

"Ini untukmu."kataku setelah melihatnya duduk di salah satu sofa paling kecil yang bukan berada di hadapanku ataupun di sampingku. (baca:pikirkan sendiri).

"Hah."helaan nafas, bukan aku tapi dia. Mungkin dia sedang menurunkan amarahnya kepada kelakuanku yang selalu semena-mena. Tapi ini untuk kebaikannya berarti tidak masalah.

"Kau harus makan yang banyak ok. Agar tubuhmu itu tak kurus kering. Nanti kau terlihat seperti tengkorak berjalan. Hahahaha."candaku yang sepertinya tak membuatnya tertawa sama sekali. Hanya aku yang heboh sendiri sepertinya. Bahkan keadaan sangat hening di pihak Shika.

Aku mulai memanyunkan mulutku ketika benar-benar merasa tidak dipedulikan. Aku mulai melanjutkan memakan makananku lagi dengan terus memerhatikan gerak-geriknya tanpa ada yang terlewat. Sampai ketika tiba-tiba Shika malah menghentikan suapan ke mulutnya dan malah melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ada apa?"tanyaku bingung ketika dipelototi seperti itu.

"Ada yang aneh denganku?"tanyaku lagi sembari memperhatikan tubuhku, mungkin memang ada sesuatu yang salah.

Bukannya menjawab dia malah mendengus sembari melanjutkan suapannya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas sangat panjang ketika sikapnya seperti itu. Di lain sisi dia telah membuatku semakin frustasi saja. Oh, ayolah Shika, harusnya kau memberitahu semua yang ada di fikiramnu padaku bukannya menyembunyikannya dan malah diam seperti ini.

Lagi pula hari ini aku mengurangi tingkat kecerewetanku yang biasanya aku akan terus berbicara walau sedang makan, entahlah apa yang kubicarakan. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin tahu responnya saja, ternyata dia tak pernah peduli.

"Sudah selesai. Ah, hari ini aku tak jadi belajar denganmu. Aku ingin beristirahat."tiba-tiba ide tersebut langsung terlintas di otakku. Entah kenapa aku semakin ingin tahu responnya jika aku melakukan sesuatu yang di luar kebiasaan.

"Hn."balasnya.

Hanya gumaman tak jelas? Aku terkadang kesal, marah, dan kecewa ketika tahu responnya seperti itu. Berasa aku memang tak pernah diperlukan dalam hidupnya. Seperti dia ingin aku benar-benar menghilang dan jangan pernah menemuinya lagi. Bahkan ingin rasanya aku menghilang dan tak menemuinya lagi, karena aktivitasku tak hanya bersamanya masih banyak hal yang bisa membuatku lebih bahagia dari pada ini. Namun seperti ada tali yang telah mengikatku untuk tidak pergi dan terus selalu berada di sisinya walau sesakit apapun.

"Aku pergi."ucapku setelah selesai membereskan semuanya, menaruh kotak makanku dan Shikamaru di dalam tas. Aku mulai berdiri diikuti Shikamaru lalu dia mulai melangkah mendahuluiku untuk membukakan pintu. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan marah-marah akan sikapnya selama ini. Kau hanya diam di tempat tampa ingin melangkah maju atau pun mundur.

Aku mulai menggenggam tas selempanganku dengan cukup erat. Melampiaskan amarahku kepadanya.

Setelah Shika membuka pintu pagarnya aku langsung melangkah pergi tanpa menoleh atau mengucapkan sepatah kata pun kepadanya. Sampai aku telah berada di kasur hangatku.

"Dia telah mematikannya."ucapku ketika melihat rumah Shikamaru yang seluruhnya gelap gulita. Tak ada cahaya lagi di sana.

Aku hanya bisa meringkuk di kasurku sembari menatap bintang di langit yang terus bersinar di samping sang rembulan. Dan, aku suka sekali kepada bintang-bintang kecil itu. Walaupun terlihat kecil tapi dia mampu bersinar seindah ini di langit malam.

Mungkin sekarang waktunya tidur untukku. "Oyasumi." .

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Hoam... Akhirnya aku mempublish juga ficku yang satu ini. Dia telah penuh sarang laabaa-laba karena tak pernah ku urus alias lanjutkan dan akhirnya wes mari. Hahahaha, author yang satu ini memang gemar buanget bikin fic pairing ShikaSaku, maklum aku lagi dibuat tergila-gila oleh fic ini (lebay dikit gak papalah #Plaaaak). Padahal dulu aku NSL sampai sekarang sih, masih suka baca-baca fic NSL juga dan mau buat ficnya juga.**

 **"MASALAHNYA."**

 **Jreng...jreng...jreng...**

 **"Ada apaan nih?"**

 **Readers: "Mana gue tahu." saking marahnya readers malah gerogotin kursi (Readers: emang kami rayap apa?)**

 **Author: "Sudah-sudah, sesama umat manusia kita gak boleh bertengkar." *langsungdigebukinparareaders***

 **Eits... Kok jadi gaje gini ya? /readers: ini semua gara-gara ente/ Eh*terkejut* Benarkah? Yasudahlah*NyanyiLaguBondan***

 **Sampai di mana kita? /readers: sampai Merauke/ Wah, udah jauh dong *kagum* /readers: *gigitin bantal saking keselnya*/ Dari pada gigit bantal mending...**

 **╰ ╮╰ ╮╰ ╮** **REVIEW╰ ╮╰ ╮╰ ╮** **╰ ╮  
**

 **Saya tunggu, dimohon jangan menjadi pembaca gelap ya... Jadi baca di tempat yang terang. #Plaaak.**

 **Kritik... Saran... Kesan... dan Pesan silahkan tuangkan di kolom komentar kalau bisa coret-coret aja tuh kolomnya jangan digigitin ya XD.**

 **Readers: "Kalau FLAME gimana kaka?"**

 **Author: "Wow, pertanyaan yang sangat bagus. Anda mendapatkan 2 juta rupiah." *EmangKuisApa?***

 **Readers: *NungguDenganMukaPolos***

 **Author: "Uwaaa... Ada hantu muka rata."*langsung lari terbirit-birit***

 **Readers: "Loh, kok lari.*bingung*Siapa yang mau jawab pertanyaan kami nih?"**

* * *

 **Thank you for reading everyone. Review Review! The more Reviews i get the more determined i feel to update!**

* * *

 **Wassalam... ^.^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
